


Reborn in a New World

by The_Specialist



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Breastfeeding, Comforting, Diapers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Giantess - Freeform, Infantilism, Lactation, Other, Sci-Fi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Telepathy, Transformation, Unbirth, Underage - Freeform, alien world, mother - Freeform, muscular women, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Specialist/pseuds/The_Specialist
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing so be gentle. This is just a first chapter/intro and may change it. let me know in the comments what you think.Sam has had a rough and shitty childhood. All he wishs for is to leave this world and wish that he could have the childhood he should have had. What will happen when someone hears his wish?





	1. Crappy life

It felt so cold out for Sam as he lay in his cardboard box is an unassuming alleyway. His life has been one misfortune after another. When he was three years old his parents died in a car accident and he had no relatives to take him in. He was sent to foster care but that didn't last long as the foster parents were terrible to him and treated him like a glorified slave, making him do all the chores while the spoiled their biological children. Sam knew they only kept him around for the monthly check they got from the government. Every three months they would dress Sam nicely, make sure his hair is combed, and bribed him with candy or ice cream so when his case worker did a home visit for a check up Sam would say everything was fine.

 

This carried on for a year or two till Sam would get sick of being treated like he was less then human.  Sam would run and he would scavenge food and shelter wherever he could till he would eventually be caught again and sent to a different foster care.

 

When Sam finally reached seventeen years old he was finally allowed to live on his own if he wished. Sam couldn't wait and took off right at 12:01 A.M on his birthday. Sam packed all that he owned which sadly only fit in a backpack that he was given for when he went to school.

 

For a few months Sam was able to hitch hike and train hop his way around never staying in the same place for longer then a week.  Occasionally Sam would be able to get a labor job that would only last a couple days so he could make enough money to feed himself and get new shoes when his previous pair would finally give out from so much use.

One day Sam had saved the money he made helping a dinner in a small town that needed a bus boy for a week till they could hire a new one. Sam smiled as he looked in the envelope and saw the cash he was paid under the table. Sam had enough that he could rent a room in a motel and by some pizza to eat. This was a luxury that Sam rarely was able to enjoy due to his constant moving.

 

After renting the room for the night and enjoying his pizza Sam took a much needed shower. The last time he was able to enjoy a shower was over a week ago in a campground shower he used as he made his way to this town. After he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower he looked in the full length mirror and looked over his body.

Sam wasn't a well built boy but he wasn't a scrawny twig either. Sam was a bit short for his age being only 5'3" but he had good tone of muscles from all the labor jobs he took. Sam combed through his long wet wavy hair that was starting to go past his shoulders. Sam was always complimented on his hair when women saw him. They would say he had such beautiful wavy brown hair that he would have to beat women off with a stick just to have some peace. Sam didn't think so, He turned to the side and looked at his ass. Sam had a very bubbly girly looking ass and the hips to match. Over his travels since he turned 17 he couldn't tell you the amount of times men would walk up behind him and grab his ass or whistle from behind him thinking he was a girl with a very juicy ass. That is till he would turn around with a "what the fuck dude?" which would startle the men and they would turn tail and walk off in embarrassment.

 

Sam felt tired after his relaxing hot shower so he went and laid down on the bed and just lay there looking up at the ceiling.

 

"I hate this world, I've been used and treated like shit most all my life. I cant even remember what my parents looked or sounded like. I have to scrape up whatever I can just to get my next meal and I haven't had a proper childhood. I wish I could just leave this world behind and go somewhere else, Somewhere that I can get back everything that should have been." Sam said as he slowly closed his eyes, exhaustion finally taking over. The last thing Sam saw before his closed his eyes was a flash of light outside his motel room door.


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to scrape this together in an off afternoon and sooner than anticipated. Its another short little chapter so sorry to those who are used to the 5000+ word chapters in other stories. I promise before this story is done I will put out a chapter that large. Anyways enough about that and enjoy this installment.

First thing that Sam noticed was floating... in a dark empty space. He looked around and couldn't see a damn thing. No lights and no sound all there was darkness as he floated in space.

  
Second thing he noticed was the fact he was naked. Looking down at his scrawny naked body, naked as the day he was born, and wondered where his clothes were.  
"Hmm must be dreaming but I never had a dream like this before. Normally I dream of beatings or people completely ignoring me as if I wasn't there." Sam said as he continued to float in nothingness.

  
All of a sudden Sam gets this feeling like he is no longer floating aimlessly in nothingness. He can feel this weird pressure under his back and under his legs almost like he is being cradled.

  
"What the... what is going on here?" Sam thought as he felt his weight increase till he wasn't floating anymore but rather laying down on whatever was holding him. Then Sam felt this wave of relaxation and comfort flow over him. The feeling was alien to him since he never got that growing up.

   
Sam sighs and yawns as he starts feeling tired. "Wha... what's going on now? I feel tired and For some reason I can feel a rocking sensation." Sam was right, He could actually feel a slight rocking sensation, almost like laying in a hammock.

  
Then there was this feeling pressing at his lips as his eyes got droopy from how tired he felt. Sam didn't know what to do but he was so tired he just let his lips slowly part and felt something warm and soft enter his mouth. It wasn't very big, Maybe slightly thicker then a thumb but not very long in length.

  
Sam felt a sudden rush of hunger and thirst when this unseen object slid into his mouth. For some unknown reason Sam got this urge to suck and when he did a deliciously sweet warm fluid filled his mouth. On instinct and reflex Sam swallowed before he could even pause to wonder what it was he was drinking. But he kept sucking and swallowing as the flow didn't seem to stop from this warm fleshy feeling thing in his mouth.

  
The more Sam drank the more tired he felt but it did help slack his thirst and hunger as it filled his stomach.  After what felt like hours Sam was finally full and the ghost feeling of something in his mouth was pulled back and he just lay back in the embrace that was holding him. His eyes slowly shut as the exhaustion finally took hold of his consciousness and the last thing that went through Sam's mind was "this was a fucked up dream".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to squeeze one more small chapter in before my surgery Monday but no promises.


	3. intermission

Hello everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I mentioned I had surgery about 2 weeks ago and its been a long and painful healing process. I am over the pain now but am still healing. Now that I am more active I will be getting back to writing the next chapter. Due to the long time since it was updated I promise this next chapter will be a lot longer then the previous 2 and I will release it Monday evening.

Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and understanding about the delay and as a thank you I rushed my plan of putting the next chapter out on Monday and worked overtime to give it to you today. Please enjoy

The first thing Sam noticed was warmth wrapped around him. Then he felt that his body was curled up in a tight space surrounding him. Sam let his senses go through his body checking to see if anything was different.   
   
"Wait... something is connected to my belly button, is that... an umbilical cord?" Sam thought to himself. Panic started to set in as when he also realized he was surrounded by fluid. Things started to fall into place as he put 2 and 2 together.   
   
"I'm in a fucking womb. What the fuck is happening and how the fuck did I get here? The last thing I remember was I was in a motel room by myself and, wait, there was a flash of light outside the room just before I finally passed out." Sam was breathing very shallow breaths as he realized something seriously wrong was happening here.   
   
"Relax little one, everything will be ok, you are safe and no harm will come to you." A voice said. Sam didn't just hear those words, they were inside his head, and the voice had a very feminine motherly sound to it.   
   
"where am I? What's happening to me? Who are you?" The questions just kept flying into Sam's head as he tried to make sense of things.   
   
"All will be explained in due time I promise you, for now, just rest and relax. You have had a hard life but now you can rest easy knowing that you are safe and you are loved." Said the voice inside Sam's head.   
   
Sam suddenly felt so tired, like he had run a marathon for 48 hours. "Who are you?" Sam said as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he registered before everything went dark again was three final words.    
   
"Your new Mother".   
   
The next time Sam was aware of things he felt a weird sense of vertigo as the fluid he was floating in suddenly rushed away and the surrounding walls closed in on him. He came to full awareness but couldn't open his eyes for some reason.   
   
Sam felt movement as it seemed like his confines were jostled around.    
"Womb... This is a womb. If I am going to stay sane in this situation then I need to look at things logically and not freak out right away." Sam thought back to what he knows about this situation.   
   
"The fluid was the amniotic fluid and since it rushed out it means that the water broke. All this jostling around must be the contractions which means soon I will be given birth to and see what the hell is going on." Sam said as he tried to keep his breathing normal.   
Sam layed there curled up inside the womb as occasional clenching and jostling happened around him. "This must be contractions." He stated as he was rolled around till he felt like he was upside down. Another hour passed when Sam felt the walls clench tight and he noticed an opening above his head had grown large enough to fit his head. Then with the next contraction his head slid into the hole that he figured was the cervix.   
   
"I'm surprised that this creature I'm inside is so similar to women on earth but there is no way it could be anything but alien. I also doubt I'm on earth still and who knows how long I have really been in this womb. I could have been here for a day or two or I could have been in here for years. I am guessing its been awhile because I have very little strength in my arms or legs." Sam contemplated as his body followed his head through the cervix and the birth canal.   
   
As Sam got closer to the entrance he could start to barely make out voices. Sam could only make out three of them.   
   
"Push J'lynn!! He is almost out, you're doing such a wonderful job, keep going!" Said one voice that sounded like it was coming from above Sam.    
   
"I'm guessing that is the doctor." He said as he tried listening to the other voices.   
   
"Come on my love, keep pushing, soon we will have our new child." Said another voice below him. This voice sounded deeper but still feminine. Similar to what a mature older woman would sound like.   
   
Then Sam heard the grunting and gasping of the one who is giving birth to him. The one who talked to him before and told him she will be his new mother. Sam didn’t know what to do because at that moment the final push came and his head popped out of her entrance.   
   
The first thing Sam saw was blinding brightness and the first feeling was coldness on his face from the air in the room. Sam then felt massive hands gently grab his head and pulled softly helping his body follow him out and into this new alien world he found himself in.   
   
"There we go, A healthy baby boy, you did magnificently J'lynn. I'm sure he is very disoriented and has no clue what's going on. You did tell me you had communicated with him in the second trimester correct?" Said Dr. T'song as she cut the umbilical cord and handed the boy off to one of the nurses so he could be cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket.   
   
"Yes, he became conscious in the middle of the second trimester and wondered where he was and what was going on. He was using some earthen swear words which showed the fact he was upset and disoriented but I told him he was safe and that everything will be explained later. After that he went to sleep again and I didn't notice any difference in him from that point on till my water broke." Said J'lynn as she rested back on the chair after the birth.   
   
"Well that is common in births like this. Honestly, I'm surprised he was as active as he was then. Normally they will wake up but only for a second or two, nothing long enough to notice a difference of where they were." Dr. T'song said as she finished up cleaning J'lynn and taking care of the afterbirth.   
   
"That’s a good thing, though right? If he was that active then that means he might keep his personality from before?" Said J'Sue, placing her hand on her life mate J'Lynn head and stroking her hair off her face.   
   
"It's possible yes, but would you really want him to remember everything before and keep his personality? I read his file and from what I read he has had a very rough and unloving childhood as well as a rough young adult life. Wouldn’t you prefer he had no memories so he could start fresh?" Said Dr. T'song as she lowered J'Lynn's legs and covered her lower half.   
   
"We fell in love with him the way he is. If we altered his memories it would change everything about him and he wouldn’t be the boy we fell in love with. So, we will keep the memories and although it will be tough at the start for him and how he will be treated, in the long run it will be better." J'Sue said to the doctor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sam was struggling to remain calm and logical through all this. Everything was massive in size and when he was handed to the nurse he could fit in her hands. But when he looked down at himself he saw he wasn’t in a baby's body but in the same body he had before.    
   
"These aliens must be giants to be that big." Sam thought. He didn’t know what to do, he tried squirming or fighting but he could barely move his arms and legs and he couldn’t even lift his head. It's as if he was a baby and the effects of a baby's body was on his normal body.   
   
As Sam thought about this new development the nurse took him over to a station and was gently cleaning him with a cloth so soft it felt like silk to Sam. The entire time she was cleaning him she was cooing and smiling at him till he was all clean. Then the nurse wrapped Sam up in a nice warm blanket and carried him to J'Lynn.   
   
"Here you go J'Lynn, your new baby boy. He is so precious that it kind of makes me want to get my next baby from earth as well." The nurse said as she laid Sam down on J'Lynns chest.   
   
"Thank you and yes he is very precious to me. I watched him for a long time and I saw his memories and knew that I could make his life so much better." J'Lynn said as she held Sam as he looked up at her with a curious look. She then turned him so he could reach her nipple and she held him there.   
   
"Sam, sweetheart, time to sleep and get your milk. Drink as much as you like." J'Lynn said inside Sam's head. Sam turned towards the nipple and realized he was really thirsty and hungry so without too much thought he latched on to the nipple and began suckling. Immediately milk began to pour into his mouth and this milk was ten times... no one hundred times better than any milk he ever drank on earth.   
   
As he drank he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He was not on earth anymore and he was just given birth to by a giant female. As Sam's consciousness began to fade again he wondered briefly what would come the next time he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Sam's interesting story. I plan on having a schedule of at least a chapter a week incase there are any writers block or anything like that.


	5. New information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his new mother.

The first thing Sam became aware of as he started to wake up from a comfortable sleep was it was light out. As he opened his eyes and looked up he saw a large baby mobile above him?  "Why was there a large baby mobile above his head?" Sam thought to himself, He then looked to his sides to see bars on either side of him. Then everything came crashing in on him as his memory came back to him.    
   
"Oh yeah I was given birth to and now I guess I am a baby." Sam thought to himself. And indeed, when he raised his hands to his face they were indeed, baby hands. Sam tried moving his legs and as he looked down he say that his legs were that of a baby.   
   
Sam couldn’t seem to be afraid of the situation that he found himself in. Maybe he was dreaming still and everything that has happened was just in his mind and he would wake up and everything will be normal back at the motel. Sam started looking around the room that he was in to get a better idea what he could look forward to. As Sam looked around he saw that the walls of the room were a baby blue color and had pastel swirls and flowing designs on them. It was a very mellow and relaxing feel to it.   
   
Looking around more Sam saw that his room had two windows in it but he couldn’t see out of them because of the thin curtains across them. Sam got up and noticed his legs are very shaky and wobbly kind of what a baby who just learned to stand would do. As Sam looked further around the room and saw what looked like a diaper changing station and some dressers he heard the door open.   
   
"Looks like my precious baby boy is awake. I hope you slept well, you have been out for three days." J'Lynn said as she walked into the room seeing her beautiful baby boy standing at the bars of his crib.   
   
"Could you tell me where I am and who you are and what's going on?" Sam tried to say but all that came out were baby noises. Sam slightly jerked at the shock that he couldn’t speak like he could before, all that came out was baby talk.   
   
"Talking will come back to you in time. For right now your new vocal cords haven't been used yet and so the muscles in your throat and vocal box don’t know how to form words yet." J'Lynn said after reading his mind to help understand him.   
   
"I am going to answer some of your questions as best as I can and I hope you can keep up. Some of this will be shocking and most of this will seem impossible to your knowledge but know this, it's all true, so I hope you will be ok." Said J'Lynn as she grabbed a rocking chair from the corner of the room and pulled next to the crib.   
   
As J'Lynn sat down in the rocking chair she looked into Sam's lovely blue eyes and smiled. "First, I will tell you where you are, which should be obvious, you're not on earth. You are on my home planet called Marlia. We are several, what you would call, light years away from earth. The time it took to get from earth to here was 200 light years."   
   
Sam fell back on his ass hearing this news and realized there would be no way for him to escape from here. He then noticed that when he fell back on his ass there was more padding then he expected. Looking down he saw that he was wearing a plain white diaper. Sam then looked from the diaper to the woman in the rocking chair and he tried his best and a "why am I wearing a diaper?" Look.    
   
J'Lynn saw the look and had a little chuckle to herself. "You're wearing a diaper because right now you are a baby and your new body basically has the same functionality as a baby. Meaning you won't be able to control yourself and you will end up messing yourself. Better to have a diaper on and contain the mess then let it get all over don’t you think?"   
   
Sam decided that yes that would be better but he still couldn’t get over the embarrassment of wearing a diaper. He then looked at her and tried to think of a way to get her to understand what he wanted to know next.   
   
"And just so you know that one of the many talents my species has is telepathy. So, if you want to talk to me or anyone else and if we are paying attention than just think of what you want to say and we will hear it." Said J'Lynn as she smiled at his flustered look.   
   
Sam sat and thought about what he wanted to know next. As he looked at the woman he took a better look at her features. She had long slightly curly dark brown hair but with a dark pink color kind of blended into it. Right now, she had it down and if was pulled over one shoulder. Next Sam looked at her eyes which were an interesting appearance. She had a rainbow of colors shifting around almost like a light show but what was interesting was her pupil was a slit like cats.   
   
Sam thought back to when she walked into the room and thinking about her relative height to the door frame she would be around 5'6" tall. She had a very beautiful body that wasn’t thin but it wasn’t chubby or fat either. Best that Sam could describe it is it looked like what a woman who exercised frequently and then just had her first born. So healthy with just a slight pudge of baby fat. The woman had breasts that looked like a double D or close to it. Her hips where wide and that’s all he could make out at this time. She was wearing a nice yellow dress that went to her calves.   
   
"You should stop right there because your proportions are way off. By the way my name is J'Lynn, The J is my family name as you will notice when you meet my husband. I hope you will come to call me mommy or mama or mother." J'Lynn said with a happy smile.   
   
"You seem to have a lot of things that look and sound like earth speak. Can you tell me why that is?" Sam said as he looked at her smile. That smile actually looked really nice and kind.   
   
"Well pretty much just what is in this house would look like it's from earth. That’s because this house was specifically made to better help your transition to a new world and life. Also, the fact that both me and my husband have a fascination with all things earth. While you are here you will pretty much hear nothing but earth terms and items. There will be some things that will be different like some of the food. There is an approved list of people allowed to come here for the foreseeable future till you get older." Said J'Lynn.   
   
Sam yawned as he started to get tired and his eyes became droopy. "I've only been awake for maybe a half hour, why am I tired? Sam said   
   
"you will be tired a lot because your body burns more energy now then what your mind is used to. Over the next couple of days, you will be able to stay up longer and longer. For now, get some sleep. Tomorrow I will introduce you to my husband who is now you father and there is also someone who will be visiting tomorrow who has been dying to meet you." J'lynn said as she stood up and helped Sam lay back down and covered him up. J'Lynn leaned down and kissed him on the head as his eyes shut and he went to sleep.   
   
"Sleep well my beautiful precious boy. Tomorrow will be a very long day for you." Said J'Lynn. She turned on the mobile and it started to slowly spin and gentle music started to play. As J'Lynn reached the door she turned around one last time to look at her joy.   
   
"Your new world awaits." J'lynn said as she shut the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. don't forget to hit that kudo button and maybe leave a comment on what you think about it so far. Maybe if you have some suggestions on what you would like to see in future chapters I might add them in.
> 
> Don't forget, I will be posting a new chapter either late sunday night or Monday every week. Until next week have a great one.
> 
> P.s. I just realized this is like waiting for a new episode to come out.


	6. Sam meets his father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year without an update... Here is chapter 6 finally. A huge thank you to all those that bookmarked or subscribed to this story and kept it around. And a big thank you to a fan for keeping up and checking on this story. I finally got my life figured out enough to kind of get back to writing. Well here is chapter 6

While Sam slept He had another dream, He drempt that while he was asleep he was lifted up in the air and something soft and warm was placed in his mouth. As soon as he started to suck on it, warm delicious milk started flowing into his mouth. Sam didn’t realize he was so thirsty till that amazing warm liquid met his tongue so he drank and drank till he was full. 

When Sam was finally full he felt himself layed against something and then something began to lightly pat his back. As he dreamed this patting continued till he felt like he had to burp, so he let out a couple small burps and then the patting stopped. Sam was then laid back down and then the dream ends.\ 

When same woke up he looked around the giant room. Looking out the window he could tell it was morning out as the sun shone through the window. As Sam's mind fully awakened he remembered everything from the day before. “strange world I find myself in. I wonder what will happen next?” He asked himself. 

Sam became aware of some wetness and a bad smell, only then did he realized that while sleeping he had filled his diaper. Looking around his crib he couldn’t find anything to clean himself up with and he began to feel uncomfortable and his lower region felt irritated. Just then the door to the room opened and it wasn’t his new mother that walked in. 

Walking through the door was a very tall and somewhat muscular woman who’s head barely fit under the door frame. This new woman was taller than his new mother and she had a tan going on. Her hair was cut short. It looked like one side of her head was buzz cut and the top was combed over the other side that only went down half her face. Her hair was a metallic blue color and as she walked closer he could see her eyes. Her eyes were the same blue color as her hair, and just like his mother, the color seemed to swirl around and she had cat slitted pupils. 

“Hello little one. Did you sleep well?” She said. But something strange clicked in Sam’s head. The woman’s mouth didn’t move. 

“Oh, I’m sorry little one. I forgot that you're not used to the way we speak here. I’m supposed to use my mouth till you get used to it. I am what you would consider as your father. My name is J’Sue.” J’sue said, this time using her mouth. Sam liked her voice, it was deeper the J’Lynn’s voice and a little rougher but still very much feminine. 

“I felt that there was something bothering you so I came to check on you. Your mommy is out at the moment and we didn’t think you would wake up this early.” Said J’Sue. J’Sue unlatched the one side of the crib and lowers the railing. She then bends down and picks Sam up, one hand under his butt and the other behind his back and cradling his head. 

“Oh dear, did someone have an accident while they were sleeping?” Said J’Sue as she felt the filled and warm diaper. She carries Sam over to the changing table and lays him down on his back. She then starts grabbing things from the drawers, stuff like what looks like wipes and baby powder and diaper rash cream. 

“Let's have a look, shall we?” She said as she started undoing the tabs of the diaper. As she opens the diaper Sam covers his eyes in embarrassment as the odor wafted up into the air. No one had ever seen his penis besides himself as far back as he can remember, well except for when he was reborn that is but his mind was preoccupied by other things. 

“Wow we have a little mess on our hands. Let's get you cleaned up and all fresh wouldn’t you like that?” J’Sue said with a cheerful voice. 

Sam kept his eyes closed but he could acutely feel everything happening. First, she kept his legs spread as she took a wet wipe and cleaned up his penis area. Then she gently grabbed both his legs and lifted them up and took another wet wipe and started to clean his butt up starting with the cheeks and he even felt a finger glide up the crack of his butt as well. Once Sam was all wiped and cleaned J’Sue grabbed the rash cream and gently rubbed it on him, along the inside of his thighs and around his penis then around his ass cheeks and even in his crack. J’Sue then grabbed the baby powder and applied it to his butt and then she lowered his legs and gently spread them and sprinkled it over his penis and balls. 

After he was mostly done Sam opened his eyes and looked down. As he did J’Sue was just putting a fresh diaper under him then Sam spread his legs for her, which caused her to smile at him, as she pulled up the diapers front and pulled the tabs up and pressing them in place. 

“All done little one. You did such a great job not fussing or moving around. Such a good boy you are Sam.” She said. Then she leaned down and picked him up and layed him in the crook of her arms as she carried him out of the bedroom. This was the first time Sam saw outside the bedroom other than bits of the birthing room that he could barely make out at the time. 

Outside of the room first was a hallway and right across from his room was a large room with a absolutely massive bed that looked like it was floating in the air. As they started walking down the hallway just a few feet down were another door with what looked like the master bathroom. As they continued to walk down the hallway they came to the end which opened up into a large foyer with stairs leading down. J’sue slowly walked down the stairs making sure Sam wasn’t jostled in her arms as she made her way to the kitchen. 

On the way to the kitchen Sam kept trying to look around and see as much as he possibly could. Sam saw the living room which was like everything else just massive and weird looking furniture. Then Sam saw another doorway that clearly was the entrance to the kitchen. J’Sue set Sam down into what was supposed to be a baby high chair but looked more like a futuristic alien version since it floated in mid-air. 

“Why don’t you just sit right there and let me get something to drink. I was in the middle of my workout when I sensed you needed me.” J’Sue said as she turned and walked to, what Sam would assume, the fridge. 

Sam looked at J’Sue a little more closely since all he really focused on before was her head. As he looked her up and down there was evidence of her statement. She was wearing a sports bra that carried her comparatively C-cup sized breasts. She had amazing 6-pack abs and a strong looking back. As he looked further down she had an amazing apple bottom inside some work out leggings and on her feet were some work out shoes. Sam thought that if she was a human back on earth she would be a top model for a workout magazine most definitely. 

Sam was smiling to himself and had a chuckle when he realized he thought his new father looked sexy as hell. As Sam chuckled J’Sue turned around to see what he was chuckling about. Sam stopped chuckling when J’Sue turned around. When she was facing away from him he was looking at her ass but as soon as she turned around Sam saw something that didn’t make sense and He couldn’t figure out why.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I left it as a cliff hanger but by god I promise to not make you wait as long for the next chapter. I just wanted to get something out while I had the chance. Also I was thinking of doing a info chapter where I give descriptions on characters and explain size references and such. what do you all think about getting a chapter like that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Questions are answered for Sam.

Sam looked on with shock as he looked at J’Sue as she turned around. Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes thinking he had possibly imagined it.   
J’Sue saw the look Sam was making and she followed his eyes to where he was looking. He was looking at the bulge in her pants.   
“Hmmm...” J’Sue thought. J’Sue Thought it interesting and a little funny that he noticed her bulge. But then she remembered that on his planet the women don't have penises and only men do. But on her planet, there are no “males” there are only two genders. Women that to Sam are normal and Joman that are like she is, Women with penises. 

Joman were different from Woman by more than the fact that they had penises and women did not. Jomen had a much stronger physique and kind of play the role of “The Man” on her planet. 

“Surprised Sam?” J’Sue asked Sam as she walked over to the table, taking a seat, and watching him with an amused look.   
“W-why do you have a bulge? I thought you were a woman?” Sam stammered as he tore his eyes away and blushed. 

“On this planet I am what we call a Joman. I know, to you, I look like a woman from your planet but we are far from your planet. There is a lot of things you will have to learn to be able to deal with this new world you find yourself in.” J’Sue said as she took a sip of her drink. 

“So, is that bulge what I think it is or is it something alien?” Sam said as he watched her eyeing him. 

“hahaha... Yes, it is what you think it is. I have a penis or more simply put I have a cock.” J’Sue said. 

“Let me tell you more about the world you will soon come to call your own. This planet is about the size of what your world calls kepler-39b, which is, 18 times the size of jupiter. Our current population is around 289 trillion and there is still plenty of space for that population to grow.” J’Sue said as she took another sip from her drink. 

“Since you're from a different planet and I assume a different galaxy then my own then how do you know so much about earth and our solar system and the information that we have?” Sam said as he tried to wrap his head around this information. Some of which he didn’t even know himself. 

“My race has a significantly longer life span then that of earthlings. Our average life span is the equivalent to 50,000 earth years. I have been alive and even considered an adult since back when your races main religious deity was born.” Said J’Sue. 

“Since you have such a life span then how old are you and when does your race consider one an adult?” Sam said flabbergasted. 

“Wow... an inquisitive one, aren't you? Well if you must know I am around 20,000 earth years old. To answer your second question my race doesn’t consider one an adult till they reach the age of 5,000 earth years old.” Said J’Sue as she finished her drink and poured another. 

“I have a question that’s been nagging me for a while now, why am I here and how was I brought here?” Said Sam. 

“The first question is easy to answer but the second is a little complicated. Firstly, you’re here because me and my life mate J’Lynn desired a child. We weren't able to have one of our own but due to our advanced technology and how our world works we could have chosen to genetically create our own child or even adopt from other species. It isn't unheard of for someone to adopt from another race or planet. Even our world has a good 3 dozen different species living on it.” J’Sue said as she finished her drink then began eating a weird looking food that kind of looked like a rainbow pineapple but he was eating it like an apple. 

“However, J’Lynn and I are very caring and wanted to give someone who has had a horrible start on life and decided to look on planets that had a sentient species but hadn't really explored the stars yet. So, we searched and found your solar system and found one planet that had a sentient species. Earth was beautiful from our studies. We first had to study the planet and see how the people grew and evolved. We studied earth for about 200 yrs learning about how it all started and the religions and technology as it came to be. Once we had a good knowledge base, we began searching for the one that would become our child.” Finished J’Sue as she finished her weird fruit thing. 

200 years? Thought Sam as he began to realize that they probably knew more about earth and its history then he himself knew. Then another question popped into his mind. 

“So that answers why you chose earth and how you know so much about it but that still doesn’t answer my original question. Why me out of all the humans on the planet why me?” Asked Sam. 

“Well we couldn't choose an older person because the shock of finding out that there is more in the universe and the process of how you got here would be too much for them to grasp and they would either go insane or have a heart attack and die. We couldn’t choose a younger person because again the process of coming here, also the difference in size would have been difficult for us to care for the child. So, we looked for an individual who was between the ages of 14 and 18 when they were still openminded enough to adapt to the knowledge and that they were big enough for the process to work and we could care for them.” Said J’Sue as she cleaned up the table. 

Sam was struggling to absorb all this information. Everything that she told him just made the list of questions grow more and more. Just then Sam felt a rumble in his tummy and realized he hadn't eaten or drank anything since waking up. But before he could say anything as he looked up to say something to J’Sue he saw her stop what she was doing and turn around to look at him. 

“You're hungry, aren't you? I’m sorry I got so engrossed in our talk that I completely forgot.” J’Sue walked over to Sam and picked him up. “Let's get you something to eat, shall we?” She said as she starts walking the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and so soon after the previous one.


End file.
